


How We Became Family

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: High School Sweethearts [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Big Sisters, Coming Out, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, Love, Meeting the Parents, Music, Post-Divorce, Sisters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: The story of how the Mitchell-Junk Family came to be and their lives through the years.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale & Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Katherine Junk/Dr. Mitchell
Series: High School Sweethearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	How We Became Family

"Daddy? When is mommy coming?" A four-year-old Beca asked her father.

Arthur Mitchell is now left to explain to his almost five-year-old daughter that her mother wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

"Beca, let's go sit on the couch and talk?" He held out his hand to his daughter and the young girl took it, following her father to the couch.

"Beca, there is something that I need to tell you…"

"Is it 'bout mommy?" The girl asked.

Arthur choked on a sob. He took a breath and nodded.

"Is she gonna be back for my birthday?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm afraid not sweetie,"

"Why?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy had to go away for a little while,"

"Is she gonna come back?"

"I don't think so honey," Arthur says as he finally lets the tears fall.

Beca sat there in shock.

Her mother wasn't coming home. Her birthday was in two months, according to what her parents had told her and she was beyond excited.

But now she doesn't have parents. She just has a parent. 

That night she cried with her dad. She cried for a few days too.

What did she do to make her mom not love her anymore? She thought her parents were soulmates but, she guessed she was wrong.

~~

Beca was now seven years old. In the past two years, she and her dad have semi-coped with the fact that it was just the two of them left in the family.

They were a unit. Best friends.

They had moved to Georgia a few months prior. Along with the move, Arthur changed jobs and phone numbers.

With his new job teaching at Barden University, he was able to buy a nice four-bedroom house with a big backyard and a nice schooling system.

Since moving to the new house, every Friday, Beca and Arthur would go to the local park and get ice cream.

Then Beca would go play on the play equipment, while Arthur would catch up on his emails.

One day Beca had a bad day at school. She didn't tell her dad much but he knows that it ended with her sitting by herself at recess.

Beca sat on the swing. She was slowly kicking her legs back and forth with her head down when a shadow covered the ground in front of her.

"Hi!" Said the girl excitedly.

"Hey?" Beca said confusedly. The girl in front of her had brown hair like hers but with brown eyes. She was also significantly taller than her.

"Do you want me to push you?" The tall girl asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure? You look sad and my mom says that whenever someone you know looks sad, you should help them feel better." The girl says with a smile.

"I don't know you," Beca said.

The girl stuck out her hand. "Hi! I'm Emily. I'm eight years old and I go to Bayside Elementary School and I think my soulmark is going to be a slice of pizza!"

The girl, apparently named Emily, still had her hand out with a big smile on her face. Beca sighed and reluctantly shook Emily's hand.

"I'm Rebeca…but my dad and family call me Beca."

Emily smiled. "You have such a pretty name. I bet your mom came up with it."

Beca looked away from the girl sadly. "I don't have a mom anymore...she went away."

Emily took Beca's hand in hers and gave her a sad smile. 

"If it helps, I don't have a dad anymore. It sucks for a little bit but then it gets a whole lot better. I promise and just so you know, I never lie." Emily says happily.

"Thanks. Um...you can push me...only if you want."

Emily jumped and squealed. She ran behind the swing.

The two kids played together before Arthur and Katherine went to go get their kids.

When they walked over to each other, Emily grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her to her mother.

"Mom, look. This is my new friend. This is Rebeca!" The girl said as she was jumping up and down.

"That’s nice Em. But I think Rebeca's dad is waiting for her." Katherine said as she gestured to Arthur.

The man walked over to his daughter.

"Did you have a good time Becs?" The man asks.

The girl nodded. "Yeah...I made a new friend."

Arthur smiled. "That's great Beca." The man looked at Katherine and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Arthur. And obviously, you know my daughter." He smiled.

"I'm Katherine and this is my daughter Emily."

Emily smiled at the man. "Hi! Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine,"

"Mom. Do we have to go? I wanna hang out with Rebeca some more." Emily whined.

"I don't know sweetie. I think Rebeca and her father have to go,"

"Actually Beca and I normally walk down to the pond to watch the animals before we head home...if you wanted to join us?" Arthur suggested.

"We would love to join you."

The two adults walked behind their daughters as Beca led Emily to the pond.

"So, what's your job occupation?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I own an art company. So, kids between the ages of three and eighteen can come and learn music, dance, drama and visual arts." Katherine said proudly.

"Wow. What gave you that idea?" The man asked.

"Well as you can tell Emily is a very hyperactive child. She was having a hard time focusing and I didn't know what to do. I went to her pediatrician and she suggested dance but every dance company I found was too expensive. So, I called one of my ex-dancer friends to see if she could teach Emily.

She said yes. After a few months, we had more and more people ask if we could teach their kids and if we offered music classes.

Eventually, we found a space big enough and the rest is history." Katharine says happily.

"But enough about me. What about you?"

"I'm a professor at Barden University. I teach comparative literature." Arthur says.

"I took that course in college. I really did love it,"

Arthur blushes. He felt this strange connection and pull towards Katherine. He looks ahead and sees Beca smile and laugh at the girl who was now holding her hand.

"Our kids seem to be getting along," the man says with a smile.

"They really do. Emily has always been a social butterfly. Making friends with everyone she meets."

"Beca is the exact opposite. One time in kindergarten, she spent the entire day hiding from her class because she said and I quote "I don't have time for social interactions daddy" and I swear to god her mother and I couldn't stop laughing." Arthur says with a smile.

"Oh. You're married? I didn't see a ring...or a complete bond mark." Katherine says sadly.

"I'm not. Not anymore anyway. Sheila and I thought we would defy the laws of the universe but I guess not.” The man said with a sad laugh.

“If it helps. Neither have I.” Katherine said with a smile.

Arthur smiled at the women’s kindness. 

As they approached the pond, Beca ran up to her dad.

“Can I have the food bag?” Beca said with a smile.

Arthur nodded and pulled a bag full of pieces of bread and thinly sliced carrots and celery sticks.

Beca took the bag and ran to the bench with Emily following closely behind.

“I like it here. It is really quiet and Gerald is here.” Beca said as she opened the bag.

“Who is Gerald?” Emily asked.

“Gerald is my duck.” the seven-year-old girl said.

“You have a duck? You’re so lucky. Mommy, why can’t we have a duck?” Emily whined as she looked towards her mother.

“It’s not really her duck, but when we first started coming here, he would follow Beca around and eventually we named him Gerald,” Arthur informs the young girl.

“Yeah! He likes bread and carrots and celery! He always quacks really loudly when he sees me!” Beca says excitedly. Ever since her mother left. Beca has had a little trouble getting close to anyone or anything, but since she found Gerald she has slowly been getting used to getting closer to people.

“There he is. He has white feathers that go all the way up to his eye.” Beca says as the duck comes closer to her.

Beca continues to explain Gerald to Emily and the older girl keeps smiling.

The two parents watch their kids with smiles.

“Hey, I have a question.” Arthur states

“Sure,” Katherine says.

“Recently Beca has taken a big interest in music and I was wondering if you have any classes available for her?” 

“Actually we have a piano class for beginners that is opening up. It’s for ages five to nine.” Katherine says as she goes through her handbag. She pulls out a business card and hands it to the man. “Just call this number and our receptionist will help you with everything you need to get Beca registered.”

“Thank you so much. Beca could really use this,”

After another hour of talking, Beca and Arthur bid farewell to the mother and daughter duo. Before leaving the two adults exchanged phone numbers, promising that the girls could hang out again soon.

The pull that Arthur felt, had gotten stronger. He didn't want to leave the park but Beca looked tired.

When Beca and Arthur got home, Beca went to get ready for bed. When Arthur went upstairs, he saw Beca lying in bed with a book beside her.

“Hey, Becs. You ready for your story?” The man asked with a smile.

The girl nodded and moved over so her dad had a place to sit. He read her the story and when he was done he looked at his daughter.

“So Beca, I know lately you have been enjoying music lately. So how do you feel about joining a music class? You could learn how to play the piano and it’s at the same place that Emily takes dance, so you’ll get to see her more,” Beca looked at her father skeptically. She had wanted to take music lessons for a long time. Would this be her only chance to do something like this?

“Really? I could really play music?” She wondered out loud.

“Yeah. But only if you want to.” The man said with a smile.

“Thank you!” Beca said happily as she hugged her father tightly.

“Anything for you Beca. Anything for you.”

That night, Beca slept soundly, only imagining what type of music she would play.

~~

“Hi, Miss Katherine!” Beca said happily. “I’ll see you later dad,” She gave her father a hug and took her piano book he had in hand. She walked to the music room to wait for the class to begin, leaving Arthur and Kathrine in front of the sign-in desk.

It has been four months since Beca started taking piano lessons and she has been loving it. She got to see Emily (who is now her first and only friend) more and she also got to learn about something she loved.

“So, I have a favour to ask of you,” Arthur said.

“As your best friend, I am happy to oblige,” Katherine said with a smile.

“This weekend, I have a conference in New York for work. Normally I would send Beca to stay with my parents but they’re on a cruise. I would take her with me but I have to share a room with a colleague and I know Beca wouldn’t be comfortable. So I was wondering if she could spend the weekend with you?” The man asked.

The woman smiled. “Of course, I would love to have Beca spend the weekend at my house. I know Emily would be excited Beca over.”

Arthur smiled and quickly went over the details of the weekend and before they knew it, Beca was let out of her music class.

“Hey, sweetie! How was your class?” 

“It was good. We started a new unit in the book and I finished it before everyone else. So when we come back next week, I will be a whole chapter ahead of everyone,” The girl said proudly.

“That is amazing Becs! I am so proud of you!” Arthur said as he hugged his daughter. Katherine watched the exchange with a smile.

“We should go but I will talk to you later,” Arthur said to Katherine.

“Bye! See you on Friday,” Katherine said with a wave as she looked at the pair.

“Dad, what does Miss Katherine mean by ‘see you on Friday?’ I only have music on Monday and Wednesdays,” The girl asked as the father started driving home.

“Well, I have to go away on a business trip for the weekend.” The man explained.

“Am I staying with Grandma and Grampa?”

“You can’t. They’re on a cruise and won’t be back until next week. So Katherine said you could spend the weekend with her and Emily.”

“Oh,” Beca started to tear up. Not wanting her dad to see she turned her head to face the window.

When the pair arrived home, Beca ran straight up to her room and closed the door. Arthur was confused. His daughter just had an amazing piano lesson and now she was acting distant and sad.

He made his way to Beca’s room and knocked on the door.

“Beca? Are you okay?” There was no noise on the other side. He began to grow worried. After knocking on the door again and there being no response he slowly opened the door and the sight broke his heart. Beca was quietly crying on her bed in the fetal position.

“Beca, what’s wrong?” He rushed over and pulled the crying girl in his lap.

“You’re leaving...and you’re not gonna come back.” She said as she chocked on a sob.

“What makes you think that?” He asked as he rubbed his daughter’s back up and down.

“Mommy said she was going on a business trip and then she never came back. I don’t want you to leave me like she left me. Please don’t leave me!” She exclaimed as she held on tight to her father.

“Beca, I need you to look at me.” Beca looks at her father. “I am never going to leave you, okay? You are my pride and my joy and I will never leave you.” Tears began to fill his eyes. “What your mother did to us is beyond terrible. She not only left me but she left you. She left behind an amazing little girl. A little girl who is smart and talented and beautiful. We are a unit Beca. You are so important to me and I will never leave you.” He said. "I don't want your only impression of relationships to be what me and your mother had because, guess what? I still havent found my soulmate and neither have you, but when you do, it will be a fairy tale ending." 

“You promise?” The girl asked.

“I promise.” He smiles. “Now what do you want for dinner?”

“Mac and Cheese?” Beca asks hopefully.

“For sure. Let’s go get started,” The man said happily.

~~  
“What kind of pizza do you guys want?” Katherine asked Emily and Beca.

“Pepperoni,”  
“Cheese,”  
Both girls said at the same time.

“And to drink?” 

“Lemonade,”  
“Fruit punch,”

Katherine laughed from downstairs as she called up to the girls. Emily and Beca were playing a game upstairs. It was Saturday evening, Katherine had decided that since it was Beca’s last night here that they would have a movie night with pizza and popcorn.

She placed the order for delivery. She walked upstairs to Emily’s room and slowly opened the door. She saw that Emily and Beca were talking about something very intently that had a smile on both of their faces. When Emily saw that her mom was in the room she looked at Beca and put a finger to her lip telling her to be quiet.

“Yes, mom?” Emily asked politely.

“I just wanted to let you guys know that the Pizza is going to be here in fifteen minutes. So, you guys clean up and then wash up. Then when you guys come downstairs, we can decide on a movie to watch.”

“Okay!” Beca said happily.

When Katherine left the room she heard Emily say “Commence step one.” Not thinking anything of it, she goes to prepare the living room and pull out her DVD collection.

The girls came downstairs en minutes later with smiles on their faces. Katherine bypassed the smiles as the girls having fun. But what she didn’t know is that Beca and Emily has a plan. Their plan was to get their parents together.

Ever since they first met, Emily claimed that they had a spark. At first, Beca didn’t see it but whenever she sees her dad talk to Miss Katherine he always smiles so brightly. Miss Katherine makes both him and Beca really happy. So she decided that she would work with Emily to get them to date.

Their first step was too let Katherine know that she should date Arthur. 

When the pair got downstairs, they were in the matching pyjamas that they had gotten earlier that day from the mall. When they made it to the living room, Katherine was sitting in front of her DVD collection. She called the girls over. They had quickly decided that they wanted to watch a Disney movie. 

From there they had ten different options. They ended up choosing Beauty and the Beast. 

By the time they had the movie queued up the pizza had been delivered. Katherine paid for the pizza and then made her way back to the living room with the pizza, drinks and paper plates and cups. She placed everything down on the coffee table and opened the boxes of pizza.

She played the movie and told the girls to dig into the pizza. 

Halfway through the movie, Beca and Emily put their plan in action.

“Hey, mom,” Emily started. “Can Beca and I ask you something?” She asked.

Katherine turned and smiled at the girls. “Of course. You guys can always ask me anything.”

“Do you like my dad?” Beca asked.

“Of course I do, we are best friends,” Katherine replied.

Emily sighed. “We know that. We mean do you like, like him?” 

“Like, like?” The woman said confusedly.

“The way that Belle likes the Beast,” Beca informs.

Katherine blushed. Was it really that obvious? She knew she had liked Arthur for a long time but she is a businesswoman with a daughter. Does she really have time to date? On the other hand though, she caught a glimpse of Arthur's soulmate and it looked an awful lot like hers.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says in a rush.

“Yes, you do. I heard you talking to Aunt Carrie about it a few days ago.” Emily says excitedly.

“Emily, what have I told you about eavesdropping?” The little girl looked down dejectedly. “I’m not saying that you girls are lying but we are both super focused on our careers right now, so nothing is going to happen,” Katherine said with a comforting smile.

The girls seemed somewhat satisfied with that answer. They didn’t bring it up for the rest of the night.

Right when the girls fell asleep, Katherine got a facetime call from Arthur.

“Hey! How have things been?” The man asked

“It’s been good. The girls are fast asleep,” She replied with a smile.

“I hope Beca hasn’t been causing you too many problems,”

“Nope. I mean aside from the fact that our daughters are trying to get us to date,” She rambled.

Arthur laughed. “Well, I guess they are one step ahead,”

“What do you mean?” The woman asked with a nervous grin.

“I was actually planning on asking you out to dinner when I got back...like on a date,”

“I would like that!” She said happily.

~~

Emily and Beca were practically vibrating. Today their parents were getting married. After months of dancing around each other and then more months of dating and bonding, Arthur finally poppedthe question. Katherine accepted with tears. They both decided they wanted a small wedding. 

When the day finally arrived, Beca and Emily were beyond nervous. Rather than getting their parents a present (mostly because an almost nine and ten-year-old didn’t have any money) they were going to do a small performance for them. Beca would sing and play the piano and Emily would dance.

Emily was used to performing. She does competitive dance and performances all the time. But Beca is a completely different story. Ever since she started learning piano she had moved up three difficulty classes because she was advancing at such a fast rate. Her current class had also started teaching her how to sing.

So she figured it would be the perfect chance to show off her talents for people she loved. But she was still nervous. The ceremony had been beautiful. With Emily and Beca being flower girls in frilly white dresses.

During the reception, which was held at a local country club, Beca’s grandparents came to tell her and Emily that they have fifteen minutes to prepare for their show.

Beca waited for Emily to change into a more comfortable dress as she read over her music. When Emily came back out in a white sundress and bouquet of flowers in her hands, she nodded to her grandparents to introduce the pair. 

“Hello everyone!” They began. “We would now like to introduce Rebeca and Emily to perform a song and dance called ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri!”

The audience clapped as the two girls walked to the area where the piano and dance floor was set up. Beca turned to her father and now step-mother for reassurance. They both gave her a smile and Beca relaxed. She sat at the piano bench and adjusted the microphone. She made sure her music was placed correctly before nodding to Emily that she was about to begin.

As Beca started playing the introductory chords, Emily walked on the beat with each sound.

“Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?”

Beca sang calmly as her finger danced through on the keys. Emily moved skillfully with grace and poise. As they were nearing the end of the song Emily made her way over to Beca.

“All along, I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you  
For A thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more”

Emily ends her dance the way she started. Beca plays the last note and the crowd applauded. Beca and Emily stood together and took a bow.

Immediately both girls were wrapped in a hug from both their parents who had tears in their eyes. 

Today was the beginning of their new lives.

~~

At ten-years-old, Emily felt like she was on top of the world. She was in fifth grade, on her school’s new student welcoming committee and on her school’s dance troop.

Today she was asked to show a new student around the school. As she sat in the school office wearing her welcoming committee button a girl with red hair walked out of the principal’s office.

“Chloe, this is Emily and she will be your welcome buddy.” The principal said. Once she left, Emily led Chloe out of the office.

“As the principal said, my name is Emily Junk,” The girl said with a comforting smile.

“I’m Chloe Beale! I just moved here from a couple of cities over!”

“That’s so cool! Did you want to put your stuff on your classroom hooks?”

The redhead nodded. “Yeah! I have Ms. Brooks as my teacher.”

Emily gasped. “That means we have the same teacher! This is going to be so cool!” She said excitedly.

Emily led Chloe to the hooks to hang up her backpack and gave her a tour around the school.

By time lunch rolled around the pair were practically inseparable. When Emily and Chloe went outside for recess, Emily led Chloe to meet Beca.

“Hey, Becs!” Emily said excitedly. “This is Chloe! She is new to the school! And guess what! We are both in the same dance class! She even thinks my soulmark looks like a pizza too!"

Beca gives a shy smile and a small wave to the red-haired girl. “She is really shy,” Emily informs Chloe. 

The girl smiles and then sits beside Beca. “Emily has told me so much about you,” She says with a smile. Beca blushes. 

Beca was going to say something when someone walked by. “Looks like tiny baby Beca found a friend,” Kommissar said with a sly grin.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Chloe said, defending her. 

“Whatever.” Kommissar looked Chloe up and down and then walked away.

Beca let out a breath and Emily sat down beside her sister. Seeing that she was sad she gave her a big hug which Chloe joined.

Emily could sense that this was the beginning of a lifelong friendship.

~~

Beca ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door closed.

As she ran, she ignored any calls to her by her mom, sister or friend.

"Emily, what's wrong with Beca?" Katherine asked nervously.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me or Chloe." Emily said as she and Chloe put down their backpacks.

"I'm gonna go try and talk to her. You two grab something to eat and get ready to head to the studio," Katherine says as she heads upstairs to Beca's room.

She knocked on the door. "Beca? You okay honey" she asked.

Beca didn't respond.

"Beca. I have to leave in a few minutes to take Emily and Chloe to dance. So just let me know that you'll be okay,"

There was silence before Beca cleared her throat. "I'll be okay."

Katherine sighed. "Alright, Becs. I'll be back in a little bit. I love you,"

There was no response.

Katherine walked back downstairs and looked towards the two other girls.

"Let's head out,"

When Katherine returned home, she saw Beca in the kitchen with tear brimmed eyes.

"Becs? You feeling okay?"

Beca didn't lookup. She just shook her head no and walked away, leaving her plate of food behind.

"Beca, come on. You know you can always talk to me." Katherine said as she stood in front of Beca.

"I-I know. But I can't." Beca said with tears in her eyes. She pushed past Katherine and ran back up to her room.

The older women sighed. 

What was wrong with her daughter?

Katherine tried to talk to Beca some more but she wouldn't budge.

Later that evening when Arthur and Emily came home, Katherine filled them in on what was wrong.

"I can try and talk to her," Emily said with a smile.

The parents nodded and Emily made her way up to her sister’s room.

"Becs?" She said knocking. "I understand that you're upset but you need to talk to someone."

There wasn't a sound on the other side of the door. Emily began to lose faith when the door opened.

Beca ushered Emily in and closed the door.

As soon as Beca sat down on her bed again, she began to cry.

Emily immediately rushed over and began comforting her.

When Beca finally calmed down, she walked over to her backpack and pulled out a letter.

"A couple of days ago, when dad asked me to get the mail, I was going through it and found a letter addressed to me. I didn't tell anyone about it. I opened it and read it. It's from my mom...my birth mom." Beca took a breath.

"I didn't know what to think of it and I didn't want to worry anyone so I threw it in my bag. I guess Kommissar found it and read it out to her and some of her friends. Now everyone knows that my birth mom is a jackass who left me and my dad and….just read the letter."

Emily takes the letter and folds it open.

Dear Beca,  
It has been a long time since you have heard from me and I thought I would write to you because I miss you. I hired a Private Investigator to find you and your father. I heard that your father remarried and found his soulmate, that's how I got this address. I wanted to apologize. I never should have left you like that without an explanation. I want to see you again. Anyways, I love you. Please reach out to me. I know your father and I may not have been soulmates, but you are still my daughter and I still want to know you.  
Love,  
Mom (Sheila)

"Bec...why didn't you talk to someone? Me, Chloe...mom and dad."

"I don't know. Ever since you and Chloe went to high school and joined cheer and dance, I feel like you guys are too busy. And if I talked to dad he would freak out and if I talked to mom…I just don't want her to feel bad. She has done so much for me and I don't want to put them through that." The girl admits quietly.

Emily pulls her into a hug. "I'm gonna go tell mom and dad. You are gonna go wash your face and then mom and dad are going to come and talk to you about this, okay?" Beca nodded and walked out of the room with Emily, both going separate ways.

When Beca returned to her room, her mother and father were sitting on the bed holding the letter.

"Hey honey," Arthur said as he patted a space between him and Katherine.

Beca sat down, with her hands in her lap.

"I wanted to tell you," Beca said with a sigh.

"You don't have to explain anything," Katherine said.

"Is this the first time that she has tried to contact you?" Arthur asks. Beca nods her head.

"Do you want to see her?" Katherine asks after a beat of silence.

"Not yet. Not now. Maybe not ever. Everything I have right now, right here is everything I need." Beca says with a smile. "Even you Emily. Cause I know you have been eavesdropping this whole time,"

Emily walks into the room with an embarrassed smile.

She runs over to her family and jumps on Beca giving her a hug, both of their parents joining in.

"I love you guys. So much,"

~~

"I like girls….and boys," Beca said one night while she and her family were watching a movie.

Arthur snorted. "I don't think you need to tell us Becs. It's pretty obvious."

"What do you mean it's obvious?" She asked.

"Beca, every notebook you have ever had is filled with love songs about the girl next door," Emily says nonchalantly.

"And how would you know that?" The ninth-grader asked.

"I read your journal."

Beca glared at Emily. 

When Emily finally caught on she got up and ran with Beca following close behind.

"No running in the house!" Katherine shouted from her spot on the couch.

The mother cuddled closer to Arthur and smiled.

"I love our daughters,"

"Yeah...me too,"

~~

"Babe, I don't really understand the point of this. Your parents have known me since I was ten. Why do I have to re-meet them?" Chloe asked over the phone.

"Because when they met you for the first time you were just Emily's best friend. Now you're my girlfriend it's….different. Its gonna happen all the time. When we finally bond, when we get married....when I get pregnant." Beca replied as she went through her closet.

Chloe laughed and Beca smiled.

"If it makes you happy...but it's still just dinner. Another dinner that we've had multiple times," The ginger says with a laugh.

"I finally found it!" Beca said excitedly.

"You found the flannel?" Chloe asks as she grabbed her keys and purse.

"Yeah. Your favourite flannel." Beca explained.

"Exciting. I'm heading out right now and should be there in fifteen minutes. I'll see you when I get there. Bye!" Chloe says happily.

"See you soon!" Beca says and then hangs up.

Beca quickly puts on some light makeup and then changes her clothes. From there she brushes her hair and puts on a headband that Chloe insists looks perfect on her and then puts on four earrings on each ear.

By the time she was finished the doorbell rang.

She took a deep breath and then ran to answer the door.

When she opened it, she saw Chloe standing there with a smile.

"Chloe, you look fantastic," Beca said as she ushered the ginger in.

"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself.”

Once inside and the door was closed Beca leaned up to kiss Chloe. They broke apart when they heard a squeal.

They turned and saw Emily practically vibrating in her skin. She ran over to the pair and hugged them both. “I’m glad both of you admitted your feelings for each other! It was exhausting seeing you two walk around each other for years,” Emily said as she leads the two girls to the dining room.

“Mom. Dad. This is my girlfriend Chloe.” Beca said as her parents walked into the dining room with a bowl of salad and a bottle of sparkling cider.

“Beca, we told you we could have just had dinner with Chloe like we normally do,” Katherine says as she sits down.

“It’s different now,” Beca muttered under her breath as she pulled out a chair for Chloe to sit on. Once the ginger sat, Beca pushed in her chair and sat beside her. The rest of the family sat down and the dinner began.

Just like everyone had said, the dinner was just like any other dinner. Aside from the fact that Beca and Chloe held hands pretty much the entire time.

When everyone finished their meals, Arthur cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

“Now that Chloe and Beca are dating there are a few ground rules. First, your bedroom door can no longer be closed all the way. I also expect for the times Beca is home alone with Chloe, that you inform us first and ask if it is allowed beforehand.” Beca and Chloe blushed at what Arthur said but nodded anyway.

After that they cleaned up the kitchen and went their separate ways. As Beca was leading Chloe upstairs, Emily asked “Is it possible if I could steal Chloe for a second Becs? I am having trouble with my math homework.” 

The small brunette nodded and Chloe followed Emily back to the dining room.

“I take it that you don’t need help with the homework?” Chloe says as they make it to the dining room.

“No. I just needed to talk to you.” Emily says.

“What do you wanna talk about?” The ginger asked.

“I know you. I know how much you have liked Beca and now that you two are together, I am just asking that you don't hurt her. Beca has been hurt a lot in her short time on earth and I don’t want to see her hurt because you two broke up. I love you so much. You are like a second sister to me and I would hate to lose you like that.”

Chloe gave Emily a hug. “I couldn’t imagine ever hurting Beca. Or you. If I ever hurt her, I would want you to beat me up,” Emily laughed.

“Trust me, I will. Now go see your girlfriend. I guarantee you she is becoming impatient.” Emily laughed.

Chloe gave her friend one more hug before she went to see Beca. When she went in she saw Beca scrolling through her phone. When the younger girl noticed Chloe she gestured for her to come and sit on her bed.

“Did you help Emily with her homework?” Beca asked.

The older girl nodded. “So what do you want to do now?”

~~

Later that night when Chloe had gone home and the Mitchell-Junk household was quiet, Beca knocked on her sister’s bedroom door. When Emily answered the cheerleader smiled. 

“What’s up?” 

“I heard what you told Chloe and I wanted to say thanks,” Beca says

Emily looked at her confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t but...thanks anyway,” Beca said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

Emily smiled as she hugged her sister. When they broke apart, Beca yawned.

"Well...I just wanted to say thanks Em. Goodnight." The younger girl says as she walks back to her room.

Once Emily has settled on her bed again she laid down and closed her eyes and thought to herself 'Man do I love my family'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests you would like to see in this series, please comment them!
> 
> Any Comments, Concerns or Kudos are welcomed!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
